Say Something
by MakorraLove97
Summary: The Doctor stands perfectly still in the pouring rain on a lonely beach, thinking about his old companion and her beautiful smile he will never see again. Closing his eyes and holding a red rose delicately in the palms of his hands, he expresses all the feelings he has been holding in and that have been erupting inside of him. He then makes one final promise to Rose Marion Tyler.


**Hi everyone, how are you? So, after re-watching Doomsday and shedding all of my tears then seeing a really inspiring picture online, I don't know, I just had to write this. I don't know if it's any good, but I do hope it is and that you all enjoy this fic. I ship 10Rose extremely hard and what happened in that episode... it literally ripped all of feelings out of me and ripped my heart in half. This was also inspired by the song, "Say Something", by A Great Big World. So, I recommend either listening to that while reading or the Doomsday song from Doctor Who.**

**Any-who! Please enjoy and thank you so much for reading.**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, I would greatly appreciate it, a lot. All thoughts, opinions, and feedback is welcomed and encouraged. Thank you! :)  
**_

**EDITED****: So although this was originally just supposed to be a one-shot... I don't know. I feel like this could possibly turn out to a multi-chapter story. I'm still iffy about it, but I am leaning more towards a yes with continuing this. What do you guys think? :)  
**

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO.**

* * *

"_Say Something_"

**. . .**

For once, in the entire world's existence, everything in the whole universe – all of life – is completely and utterly silent. Not a word, not a whisper. There was not even a single breath.

The large ball of flames begins to set, working its way down below the horizon. With the sun setting, the sky gently begins to blend of pinks and purples with thick, grey clouds starting to cave in at a slow, steady speed.

The loud, brilliant sound of the TARDIS shrieks and echoes, letting its presence be heard and known, breaking the world coated in silence. And, for once in all of his many years of living, he manages to land the TARDIS gently, the bottom of the spaceship gingerly and softly resting on top of the smooth sand.

The light on the top of the TARDIS flicks off, the whooshing sound gone. Everything stills then, the thickness of the silence returning to the unsettling world. The world seems to be frozen and nothing happens for quite some time before the doors of the time machine slowly, and almost painfully, are pulled open.

The Doctor takes a deep, sharp breath before stepping foot outside with his Converse slightly sinking into the softness of the sand. He closes his eyes, allowing the violent winds to smack him hard in the face.

In the perfect absence of any human sound, the thrashing waves of the nearby ocean roars in his ears, sending a shiver down his spine.

The world is in peace: the people are laughing about with their mates, not a care in the world about anything and just enjoying another brilliant day; they are eating chips and making lame jokes. There is no threat, no violence, no alien invasion – life is perfect.

No one gives a single damn about all the people that lost their lives on that day, the day of the invasion. The day of the battle between the Daleks, the Cybermen, and Torchwood in Canary Wharf.

No one cares that he lost the one companion that he truly loved and no one cares that in his final moments with her, he didn't have the chance to tell her.

No, they live in their peaceful world, going on with their business as if nothing ever happened. They live their lives and move on while he lives in a dark, lonely world with misery and guilt following his every step.

He lost her.

The Doctor walks in small steps down the beach and closer to the water. He has his hands in his pockets with his fingers toying with the soft object buried deep in his brown trench coat pocket. His eyes are focused on something distant, and he falls into a trance.

He couldn't save her, he couldn't _get_ to her.

The Time Lord comes to a sudden halt, his feet inches away from where the violent waves meets the shore. He swallows thickly around the burning lump that is stuck in his throat; his Adam's apple bobbling up and down with each swallow.

When his eyelids flutter shut, taking in the welcoming silence, Rose's face comes to view. Flashes of her smiling face plagues his mind, her laugh echoing in his ears, and that causes his mouth to slightly twitch.

It doesn't last long, to his dismay. No, in mere seconds after watching a wide smile blossom on her beaming face, it disappears and instead replaced with one of her sobbing. All the pain erupts inside of her and she can't hold it in, allowing the warm tears to roll down her redden cheeks.

Her cries and strained, shaky voice replays in his ears as he watches helplessly as her body trembles with each sob. He couldn't do anything for her. He couldn't ease her pain, he couldn't fix this. He couldn't get to her. He can't be with her now. He couldn't hold and kiss her.

She was gone forever.

He kneels down, squatting as he slowly pulls out the delicate red rose from his pocket. His thumb caresses the soft petals, breathing in the sweeten scent.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Rose Tyler." He mutters to the vibrant red rose, his voice almost breaking when he whispers her name. They promised each other forever, but that promise is long broken now, unable to be kept now. It's too late.

Where was she now? What was she doing? _How_ was she doing? Was she thinking of him like he is constantly thinking of her?

He licks his dried lips and chooses to ignore the sounds of the storm that gradually begins to approach. "I miss you." Oh, Rassilon, did he miss her. He already misses her signature smile with her tongue rested in between her teeth, the familiar and sweeten scent of her shampoo, the softness of her hair, and her determination to save the innocents. How he longed to have her with him, so he could wrap his arms tightly around her and never let go.

He would never let go again.

"We had a blast together, didn't we?" He mutters, teary-eyed. "God, what I would give to have more moments with you. To have you here, with me."

Why couldn't he say something – _anything_ – to her that day on the beach? Why couldn't he just come out and tell her? That was his last chance, his last way to say goodbye to Rose.

He was so scared and his mind still couldn't wrap around the fact that he would never see her again. He _still_ can't wrap his head around that. His hearts refuse to believe it. He entirely refuses to believe it. He was in shock, to say the least. Not knowing what he was going to do without her. He couldn't think straight and he missed his chance.

The Doctor knows deep down that Rose knows he loves her. How could he not? What is there _not_ to love about her? She is brilliant, beautiful, kindhearted, and absolutely, and incredibly, fantastic.

"It's not going to be the same without you." He glances down, tugging at his ear a bit. "I don't think my life will ever be the same. You changed me, you know. You fixed a broken man... you saved me. You cheered up and changed my life completely. I wasn't lonely anymore. Now..." His voice trails off. He sighs, quietly adding, "I could never thank you enough. Could never repay you."

Why did he have so much trouble telling her? Three simple words. That's all it was, but it was so much more. Those three words could either make or break a friendship or a relationship. Those three words are the most meaningful words in the entire universe. They hold such a significant meaning and he, with all his hearts, felt - and still and always will feel - that way towards his pink and yellow human.

She would have loved to hear him actually say it though; he knows that, which pains him even more. He should have told her how he felt about her a long time ago, but he was scared of losing her. He was scared of saying it then losing her for good, but now he did and he didn't have the chance to tell her.

He was so scared that she wouldn't have felt the same way. Instead, she would have been appalled and left him. He was wrong. He was so _wrong_! Oh, the regret he feels now, erupting inside of him, for not telling her.

She deserved to hear those three words from him.

"Rose Tyler," He says her name with a pained smile, "oh Rose Marion Tyler, I love you." Somewhere deep inside of him, he prays and hopes with all his might that she could hear him, hear him say those words, wherever she is now.

The sky groaned and cracked above the Time Lord's head and he didn't even wince when the suddenly the shrill, cold needles of rain pierced the back of his neck. He barely feels the icy raindrops piercing his skin or the violent winds blowing and howling against him.

A thunderstorm breaks open within a mere second, with its strength as mighty as a lion that rips open its prey, the rain pours down from the thicken clouds, falling down and drenching him.

As the thunder rolls across the sky, lightning cracks through and ripped the sky in half with it singing and hissing about and around his shoulders. The water clings to his soaked hair and his eyelashes, the raindrops slowly streaming down his face.

The Doctor doesn't move, despite the thunderstorm making its appearance loud and clear. He keeps his sadden, chocolate brown eyes locked on the delicate rose that rests in the palms of his hands.

Bringing his hands to the ocean waters, he lets the rose drift out of his hands. The water pulls at the flower, dragging it along gracefully over the waves and further into the ocean.

With his eyes never leaving the small flower, he rises, standing up perfectly straight. He bites down on his bottom lip, hoping it would hold back his feelings, but it was to no avail.

It starts with one tear rolling down his cheek, then many more follows in suit. He covers his face with his palms and, not being able to hold it in anymore, he lets everything out. His emotions pour out of him, his hearts swelling in his chest.

He stands there in the rain, not moving from that spot. He stands still, his body trembling with every sob that racks through his body, and not caring about the pouring rain that soaks him.

After a while, he pulls his hands away from his face, his tears mixing with the rain as a sudden numbing coldness grips at both of his hearts. He looks up at the blacken sky, a determined look overcoming his features.

"I don't know how, but I'll do it." He quietly whispers, his voice becoming lost in the thunderstorm, so, he raises it. "I told you it was impossible, but I also promised you forever. And forever, Rose, you will get from me."

If he was able to burn up a sun, just to say his final goodbye to her, he _will_ be sure to find a way back to her. He has all of time and space to his disposal - all the knowledge in the universe. He would be damned if anything keep them apart.

Wiping at his face, although there was no point as the rain continues to come down at a rapid speed, "I will get to you. I will find you and I promise you, Rose Marion Tyler, I will come back to you. I will tell you how much I truly and dearly love you." He wasn't giving up. He would _never_ give up on her.

Turning his back to the ocean and working his way back to the TARDIS, the corners of his mouth curve upwards into a tiny, hint of a smile. "I'm coming for you."

The Doctor's grief and regrets stream out behind him as he strolls back to his spaceship, full determination settling in. He will find Rose, _his_ Rose Tyler, again, even if he spent the rest of his life doing so.

He shuts the TARDIS doors behind him, already working on how to get Rose back. Unbeknownst to him, Rose stands on a similar beach, looking up at the setting sky, thinking of him, missing him. She also makes the same promise. She doesn't have the faintest idea how, but she will find a way, somehow to get back to the Doctor – _her_ Doctor.

The TARDIS' sound vibrates loudly; almost overpowering the roaring sounds of the howling thunder, and vanishes as the crimson flower continues to float away.

The Doctor then disappears in his TARDIS, leaving behind the single rose to drift off somewhere deep into the large body of water all alone.

The vibrant, sweet redden rose gracefully washes away, staying alive and innocent, despite the vicious storm taking place. It stays floating above the thrashing waves, slowing and gingerly being pulled further out into sea.


End file.
